


Between a Door and a Hard Place

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, Love Bites, M/M, Public Display of Affection, That's just the closest tag I could find, Wall Sex, not actually sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: Prompto leaned in towards Noct's face, lips against his ear. "Who do you belong to?"Written for a kink meme prompt





	Between a Door and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8125486#cmt8125486

Prompto didn't talk the entire way home from school, which was strange. The drive to Noct's apartment wasn't silent, though. Ignis was going on about some upcoming function at the citadel an how Noctis needed to prepare himself to be on his best behavior to show off for some important someone. Noctis sat in the back seat pretending to listen, all the while sneaking sidelong glances at Prompto, who stared out the window with a contemplative look that Noctis wasn't familiar with. It concerned him.

Had he done something to upset his boyfriend, Noctis wondered? It had been an ordinary day, and Prompto had been fine that morning, chattering on about all the great pictures he'd taken over the weekend with far to much energy than Noctis deemed healthy for so early in the morning. Lunch had gone about the same, but come study hall, Prompto had become...subdued? Noctis wasn't good with words and that was the only one he could come up with.

"You seem uncharacteristicly unenthused today, Prompto." Ignis turned his attention to Prompto, undoubtedly noticing that Noctis was no longer paying attention.  
  
"Hm?" Prompto turned his head forward. Instantly his demeanor took a one-eighty turn. "Oh, I was just letting you guys talk about your official stuf. Kinda boring to this commoner. Hey, Iggy, you'll get a kick out of this. So you know whe have a ferret in the classroom, right? So this guy Mathias, kinda the class clown..."  
  
Prompto enthusiasticly regaled Ignis with the tale of aforementioned classmate getting his just comeuppance for picking on the class pet by getting bitten on the finger and bleeding all over his letter jacket. It got a chuckle from Ignis but never once did Prompto look at Noctis.  
  
The story was wrapping up just in time for Ignis to pull the car into the parking garage.  
  
"Now when in return in a few hours, I expect homework to be finished. No 'distractions.'" The last word was pointed with an inflection that gave it just the meaning Ignis meant to convey: homework first, then sex. Or at least that's how Noctis understood it.  
  
"Gotcha, Specks."  
  
"Sure thing, Iggy. Thanks for the ride."  
  
"Certainly. I'll see you at six." Ignis let them out of the car and left to go about his own business.  
  
Prompto walked slowly and Noctis kept pace. He knew something was amis but could not for his life figure out what the blond could be put off about.  
  
Without preamble, Noctis felt Promoto grab hold of his shirt collar, push him back and slam him against the nearest wall. Prompto put his hands against the cool concrete wall of the parking garage on either side of Noct's shoulders and Noctis felt like he'd just been slammed to the mat by Gladio. He had no idea Promoto was so strong.  
  
"Prompto, what the fuck?" he yelled, then thought better of it and lowered his voice. "You know my crownsguard watch these cameras."  
  
Prompto smirked, and Noctis did t know weather to be worried or turned on by how predatory he looked with his lips turned up and teeth just slightly bared. "Yeah, well, if they haven't figured out we're fucking by now, they seriously need to rethink their life choices."  
  
"That's not the point! What is this, you don't talk to me the whole way home, then you pin me against a wall where anyone can see us? What the Hell?"  
  
"Let people see. I want people to know who's the only one who gets to touch you."  
  
Noctis clenched his teeth and practically growled his boyfriends name. "Prompto! What is this about?"  
  
Prompto leaned in towards Noct's face. Lips against his ear, he whispered, "Celine."  
  
Noctis froze. At the end of lunch, Celine, easily the prettiest girl in their entire Senior class, had snuck up behind him, grabbed his hand and whispered something in his ear before winking at him and disapearing into the crowd. Noctis had been so taken aback he hadn't even registered what she'd said but looking back, it was after lunch that Promptos strange behavior had begun. Was he...jealous  
  
Prompros lips were still pressed agains Nocts ear. "She has a crush on you, you know?"  
  
Noctis scoffed. "Celine has a crush on my title, Prom. She's a notorious gold digger and you know I can't stand her." He was almost offended by the very concept of Prompto thinking he could ever want someone else, but seeing the fire in his boyfriends eyes and feeling the heat of his body trapping him, his lips against him so posessivly...it was actually pretty hot. Noctis wondered if Prompto noticed the growing bulge in the front of his pants.  
  
"Oh, I know." Prompto's voice was to cheery for their present situation. "I just want everyone else to know who's you are."  
  
Noctis closed his eyes and sighed when Prompto's younger started tracing the shell of his ear.  
  
"So who do you belong to?" Noctis could hear the smirk in Promptos voice and feel it against his neck.  
  
"You."  
  
"Say my name."  
  
"Promoto. I belong to you, Prompto."  
  
"Good." Prompto licked the soft skin just below Noct's ear before biting down hard, making Noctis yelp from the sudden sharp pain. Lips latched around the bite mark and Prompto sucked hard in a way that was sure to leave a prominent mark, which was Prompto's intent.  
  
"GET A ROOM YOU DAMN HORNEY BRATS!"  
  
Immediately the separated from each other. The turned in the direction of the voice to see a neighbor that they both recognised but did not know by name. He did not wait for a response before going about his way.  
  
Prompto shot Noctis a smug look. Apparently they were discovering an exhibition kink in Prompto that no one knew existed. "Continue upstsirs?"  
  
Noctis had been heavily turned on before, but getting caught gave him a rush that made his heart race and his head spin. He nodded.  
  
They practically ran to Noct's apartment.  
......  
They waisted no time once inside. The door slammed closed and Noctis slammed into the door with Prompto's hand on his chest. Prompto used his arms to encase Noctis the same way he had before and kissed him fiercely. So fiercely in fact that Noctis found it difficult to kiss back. His head was pinned to the door by Prompto's face so he just opened his mouth and allowed Prompto's lips, death, and tongue to ravage him. He moaned into the kiss and rocked his hips forward, letting Prompto know what he wanted. Prompto pressed his body against Noctis and rolled his hips, and they eacj felt that they were both just as hard.  
  
Prompto pulled back with a wet smack. "Wrap your arms around my neck."  
  
Noctis did as instructed but did not expect what came next. Prompto graves Noct's thighs and hoisted him up, using his own body weight to pin Noctis against the door. He held on light with his arms and wrapped his legs around Promptos waist.  
  
Noctis was shocked and thrilled by this new development. While Prompto had of course topped before, he had never been this aggressive. Being pinned and claimed so roughly by his boyfriend whose strength Noctis had never realized before today was almost enough to make him come right then and there.  
  
They were perfectly aligned so that when Prompto thrust forward, their clothed erections brushed together with a beautiful friction that caused them both to moan. Pressed hard between Prompto and the door, Noctis was unable to move while Prompto rutted against him, increasing srtength and speed by the second. He knew he was close when Prompto brought his face to his neck and licked the mark he had left earlier.  
  
"Mine."  
  
"YES! Yours. Prompto-" Noctis came in his pants. Something he hadn't done whike awake sense the onset of puberty. He felt like he was floating, being pinned there in a haze.  
  
Prompto's thrusts became almost brutal as he bore down on Noctis, chasing his own release. He gripped Noct's thighs, allowing him to thrust harder and after still until he came with a shout withbhis face burried in Nocts neck and his body tensed agains his spent partner.  
  
While they both caught their breath, Prompto gently lowered Noctis down on shaking legs.  
  
Noctis had to lean back against the door to steady himself. "Fuck, Prom."  
  
Prompto smirked. "Maybe later. Iggy's already gonna kill me."  
  
Noctis nodded. "Yeah, we should probably get cleaned up and get to work."  
  
So much for no distractions.


End file.
